There has been known a transmission apparatus configured to receive an asynchronous frame as a first frame, arrange the asynchronous frame in a second frame which is different from the first frame, and transmit the first frame via a second transmission network which is different from an asynchronous transmission network as a first transmission network via which the first frame has been transmitted. Example of the transmission apparatus includes a synchronous optical network/synchronous digital hierarchy (SONET/SDH) add/drop multiplexer (ADM) unit that arranges an asynchronous frame in a synchronous frame on a synchronous transmission network. Also, an ADM unit that arranges an asynchronous frame in an optical transport network (OTN) frame and transmits the asynchronous frame on the OTN has been known. The transmission apparatus arranges a frame received from the first transmission network to a time-sharing multiplexed frame on the second transmission network. Examples of the first transmission network (the asynchronous network) include a layer 2 (L2) network and an Internet protocol (IP) network. Also, the transmission apparatus extracts the frame on the asynchronous transmission network from the time-sharing multiplexed frame received from the second transmission network.
An optical channel data unit, flexible (ODUflex), is recommended by International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) recommendation G.709. The ODUflex is an optical channel data unit (ODU) signal which may give a variable-speed payload.
As an example of the related art, a technology of allocating an Ethernet (registered trademark) as a logic interface and arranging the Ethernet (registered trademark) to a virtual container (VC) of the SDH, a virtual concatenation (VCAT) of the ODU of the OTN or the ODUflex has been known. Also, a technology is known in which, by arranging an Ethernet (registered trademark) to a VC group or an ODU group corresponding to a rate of the Ethernet using the VCAT or the ODUflex, Ethernets (registered trademark) with different rates are allocated as logic interfaces.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-223144 is an example of the related art.